Dear Harry
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Ron writes a letter to Harry, expressing his feelings towards him, but what happens when the owl delivers the letter to the wrong person?
1. Nervous

**Okay, hope you enjoy :) Ron/Harry **

_Dear Harry,_

_ Wow mate, I can't believe I'm writing this to you, but I can't work up the courage to say it to your face. You're the best mate I could ask for, though Hermione's great too, she ain't you. For about three years now, I've been feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. I know you may freak out, and never wish to speak to me again but I feel that perhaps I should just let it out. You need to know. The way your eyes shine like stars when you hear exciting news, and the way your hair falls. That smile, oh where to begin on that smile? It drives me insane – in a good way! I can't control my endless butterflies. Listening to you breathing at night, every breath you take means so much to me. I could go on and on. And on and on and on, but lets' not freak you out more than I already have, eh? I'll leave it at this: I love you, Harry Potter._

_ Love from your best mate,_

_Ron _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Draco Malfoy put down the letter, and with a smirk on his face, folded it up, laughed, and ushered the owl to fly back to its' owner. Just then, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room stuffing their faces with chocolates, as usual.

"Hey, boys, you'll never guess what I've found!" Malfoy said, sounded triumphant.

"What?" Crabbe replied, with his mouth full of chocolate. Malfoy opened the letter and allowed Crabbe and Goyle to read it.

"I can't read!" Moaned Goyle.

"Oh give it here!" Malfoy demanded, angrily. He read it aloud, and all three boys sniggered loudly and rudely amongst themselves.

"Oh, these two gays will be getting a nice little surprise at dinner tonight," Malfoy announced after they had finally stopped sniggering. This only lead into more sniggering. Malfoy placed the letter into his pocket and headed out for Quidditch practice.

**Later...**

Ron stepped nervously around the corner, hoping Harry wasn't there.

'_Ron, if you didn't want him to know, then why did you send him the letter?'_ he kept thinking endlessly. He wanted Harry to know his feelings, just so there wouldn't be secrets between them, and that if Harry also had feelings for Ron, they could work something out. Still, that didn't make things any less daunting than walking into the hall and sitting next to your friend who knows you're in love with him. _'Awkward'_ was all Ron could think, though he was unbelievably nervous, which made him feel nauseous . _'What if he had told somebody? What if he never wanted to talk to me, and convinced Hermione too? What if he was homophobic?'_ panic overruled all of his other emotions as he pessimistically went through the possibilities. _'Calm down Ron, calm down. If he hates you, he hates you. Deal with it. You're the one who made this happen.'_ But this thought just made him upset, so he pushed everything out of his mind and walked straight into the room towards Harry and Hermione.

He sat down at the table next to Hermione, opposite Harry. Unknowingly and unwillingly, his face changed a darker shade, to bright pink. He felt his skin warming and decided not to give Harry eye contact.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione beamed, smiling. Ron smiled back, avoiding all eye contact with Harry.

"Hi," he replied and instantly went back to looking at the food in front of him. He wasn't surprised that Harry hadn't spoken yet, maybe he was going to give him the silent treatment.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry suddenly asked, making Ron jump. Without thinking, Ron looked up at Harry and regretted it, forcing his eyes back down and turning a brighter shade of pink than he already was.

"Umm, just in the, uhh, common room. Just, umm studying," he managed to get out. _'Man, now I can't even speak to him without getting nervous. Maybe I really have ruined our friendship'_ he thought, and frowned. He felt like crying but kept a straight face.

"Cool, you should've come and watched us at Quidditch practice, we were timetabled at the same time as the Slytherins, and Malfoy got hit by the Snitch! He fell off his broom and broke his wrist. It was so funny, and he deserved it," Harry said, while laughing as the memory came back to him.

"Oh, too bad for him," Ron laughed – unconvincingly, but he laughed.

The door to the hall burst open with a loud, booming sound. In came Draco Malfoy, looking angrier than ever, but at the same time, excited, if that was even possible?

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I'd like reviews please, thanks :)**


	2. The truth

**Here's the next chapter :)**

Malfoy scanned the room with his eyes, looking for Ron. As soon as he spotted the red hair, he smirked and walked up to the table, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him. As he reached the table, Harry looked up and his expression immediately changed from cheery to cheerier.

"Come to complain about that broken wrist of yours, huh?" said Harry, trying hard not to smile. "You did deserve it you know." Malfoy looked at Harry with a look of pure hatred.

"You, cast a spell on that blasted snitch. Don't pretend you didn't, and don't worry, Snape will be hearing about this soon, I swear it." Malfoy threatened.

"OK, cool. I'll just tell him the truth."

"And what might that be then Potter?"

"I was practising for the Quidditch match, and you got hit by the snitch."

"And what if something happens to you before you have time to tell the truth, huh, like maybe you might accidentally lose your memory, or accidentally die." He smirked.

"Or maybe you need to go to your own table and leave me alone."

"Or what? You'll send me away? You'll stop me, with your stupid mudblood mothers love, like you did with Voldemort? I somehow don't think so." Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. Hermione rose to her feet, angrier than ever. Rons hands balled into fists under the table. Before either could do anything, Harry kicked Draco so hard, he let out a loud high-pitched squeal. He grabbed Harrys hair and tugged, pulling him to the ground, and pulling a clump of hair out. Harry screamed. By now, everyone's eyes were looking towards the Gryffindor table. He pinned Harry to the ground and started repeatedly punching him in the face. Harry didn't even have enough energy to fight back.

"STOP IT!" shouted Ron, unable to believe he had the courage to stick up for Harry after all that had happened today.

"Why would I do that eh? What's it to you?" Ron thought for a second.

"Cos' you're hurting him badly, and he's... well, he's my best friend. Just leave him!" Snape was making his way over to the table, accompanied by a few other teachers.

"Best friend? Ha! More like boyfriend.. oh yeah, I saw your pathetic little love note addressed to Harry," he said. "_Listening to you breathing at night, every breath you take means so much to me. I could go on and on. And on and on and on, but lets' not freak you out more than I already have, eh? I'll leave it at this: I love you, Harry Potter._ GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY!" he threw Harry back towards Ron and Hermione."Ah, he's no fun, he doesn't even fight back, wuss. Have him, all yours, he's just as pathetic as you – oh and before I forget, Harry, take this. I believe it was for you but happened to be brought to the wrong person. Enjoy" he smiled, but in an unfriendly way. Then he, Crabbe and Goyle left the room and headed up to the Slytherin common room.

**...**

The room was completely silent. Everyone was looking at Harry and Ron. The silence broke by Hermione running out of the room, tears falling down her face. Ron looked utterly confused by this, but his heart was beating so fast, and hard, he felt as if everyone could hear it.

"Carry on, everyone. Nothing to see here," said Professor McGonnagal gesturing for everyone to carry on eating. Ron couldn't. He couldn't face Harry like this. Not in a room full of people who just heard and saw _everything_. His eyes began watering, and he walked out, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

**...**

Harry was left at the table. One of his friends was "apparently" in love with him, and his other was crying for some unknown reason. '_Ok'_ he thought. He opened the letter and started to read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow mate, I can't believe I'm writing this to you, but I can't work up the courage to say it to your face. You're the best mate I could ask for, though Hermione's great too, she ain't you. For about three years now, I've been feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. I know you may freak out, and never wish to speak to me again but I feel that perhaps I should just let it out. You need to know. The way your eyes shine like stars when you hear exciting news, and the way your hair falls. That smile, oh where to begin on that smile? It drives me insane – in a good way! I can't control my endless butterflies. Listening to you breathing at night, every breath you take means so much to me. I could go on and on. And on and on and on, but lets' not freak you out more than I already have, eh? I'll leave it at this: I love you, Harry Potter._

_Love from your best mate,_

_Ron_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry's mouth fell open. He had no idea...

**Okay review and tell me what you think please, thanks :D**


	3. Confrontation

**Right updated :) Hope you like this chapter...**

**HERMIONE**

'_God, I've gone and made a right fool of myself now...'_ thought Hermione, whilst crying quietly into her pillow. As she heard someone enter, she quickly sat up straight, and tried to act like nothing was up, when really, there was. It was just another girl who she didn't really speak to very often.

"What's up?" the girl asked, concerned. Hermione was astonished. She'd never heard the girl speak before. She didn't even know her name. She wondered whether to ask, but then decided not to, seeing as they _had_ been in Hogwarts now for a couple of years.

"Oh, nothing, you?" she decided to answer.

"There's something up, the way you walked out at dinner. C'mon, you can tell me," the girl said, smiling. Hermione didn't know whether to say or not. She didn't have many girl friends. Actually, she didn't many friends – apart from Harry and Ron obviously.

"Umm, OK, you promise not to speak to anyone about this?"

"Yeah sure, you know me, I wouldn't tell a fly," she said. Hermione thought of how ironic that statement was. She didn't have a clue who this girl was.

"Uhh, you know Ron? My friend?"

"Oh yeah, the ginger one, the gay one."

"Uhh yeah. The _gay_ one." She frowned. "You see, Ron has always been very close to me. I mean, I could see us having a future together. But then, today, it ruined absolutely everything. He likes Harry! How could he? He was probably giving me all the signs he just wanted to be friends, but I saw right through it. How could I be so stupid!" and before she knew it, the girl has hugging her. Hermione decided it was nice to have a shoulder to cry on for once in a while. What was she going to tell Ron and Harry about walking off in tears. She just decided not to think about it and went off to bed.

**Ron:**

Ron was sitting on his bed. He'd never, ever been so nervous in his life. _'Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people, me?'_ he kept saying to himself over and over again. He dreaded that moment that Harry would walk in. What would he say? His heart was pounding. Just then, he heard someone coming upstairs. _'Oh no.'_

"Hey Ron," said Seamus. A wave of relief spread over Ron.

"Oh, hi Seamus. You scared me," said Ron.

"Sorry, hey tell me, is it true?"

"I'm sorry, is _what_ true?"

"You love Harry?"

"Y-y-yes," he managed to get out. Seamus smiled.

"Wicked!" Ron looked completely puzzled, but was too nervous about Harry walking in to ask what Seamus was so happy about. Then it happened again. The door opened. It would definitely be Harry this time, I mean how long would it take for him to come up to Gryffindor tower?

"Hi," said Dean. Once again, a wave of relief flew over Ron immediately. He could breathe for a minute.

"Hey"

"Oi, Dean, Ron says it's true!" Seamus said, sounding excited.

"Is it? Ron is it?" asked Dean, also excited. Ron sighed.

"Yes."

"But why?" asked Dean, intrigued.

"Uhh, you know. Just. Umm"

"Just spit it out will you?" moaned Seamus impatiently.

"He's perfect."

"That's kinda cute..." said Dean. Ron blushed madly.

"OK, can we stop talking about it, please?" pleaded Ron. Seamus looked at Dean.

"Fine. Good luck speaking to Harry about this..." They both laughed and headed towards their beds. Again, Ron's heart sped up to a quicker pace than ever before. He felt like he could be sick. How, seriously, was he going to speak to Harry about this without fainting?

**Harry**

Harry was walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower with Neville. Neville was blabbing on about the science of Herbology, which frankly, didn't interest him at all. All Harry could do was look at Ron's note. _'Maybe Malfoy's up to one of his old tricks again. I'd bet Ron never wrote this. But it's in his handwriting. NEVILLE SHUT THE HELL UP! Uhh right this is going to be awkward...'_ Harry thought silently while Neville talked and talked and talked and talked endlessly.

"Wow Neville, that's really very interesting. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be going to speak to Ron now," Harry said. Neville began to follow, but Harry put his hand in front to block Neville off. "In private Neville, if you don't mind." Neville nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

**...**

Harry started to make his way upstairs but stopped. _'What the hell am I supposed to say? Maybe I shouldn't mention it."_ He walked up the rest of the stairs and slowly opened the door to his dormitory, and walked in. Seamus and Dean were sniggering in the corner, eating Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said. "Want one?"

"Um no, I'll pass." Ron was sitting on his bed reading the paper, not looking up once. Harry noticed how unbelievably nervous he looked, bright red and swaying back and forwards. He obviously wasn't making an effort to talk to Harry.

"Hi," Harry said, as friendly as he could. Ron looked amazed. He looked so nervous.

"Hi." He said, and looked straight back at the paper.

"So, what you reading?"

"Um nothing really."

"Cool."

"Cool." Harry didn't know what to say. He thought frantically. "So, thanks for sticking up for me today, Draco really was hurting me." Ron looked up from his paper.

"Oh," he said. "No problem." He looked back down. He didn't want it to be like this. Trying so hard to make a conversation with his best friend. It wasn't good. The silence was awkward. Very awkward.

Seamus burped. They all had to laugh. It _was_ funny.

"Pardon me..." he said in a posh voice. Everyone laughed again. Harry looked at Ron and frowned. He had to get it over with.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you for a minute? In the bathroom?" Rons heart thudded. Louder and louder and louder. _'This is the moment of truth, he's going to tell me we can't be friends..._'

"Yeah ok," he said weakly. Ron and Harry walked over to the bathroom.

"Going for a snog, eh?" asked Dean, teasingly. Harry scowled at him. They got into the bathroom and shut the door. Then the silence began, again. Neither of them knew what to say. Ron just looked down at his shoes. _'Maybe if I keep looking at my shoes, he'll let me go.'_

"You know why I wanna talk to you..." Harry said, breaking the silence. Ron nodded.

"Firstly, I just wanna know. Seems silly to ask, but _did_ you write this?" the question caught Ron off guard. He didn't expect that.

"Yeah," he muttered, still looking at his shoes.

"OK. Ron, why are you so nervous?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"You're going to hate me forever and never speak to me again, and tell everyone how sick minded I and- "

"- and why the hell would I do that?" Ron looked up at him for the first time since they had entered the bathroom.

"I just thought."

"You though wrong. Look, Ron. You don't have to be nervous. I'm not any different, and won't be any different with you than usual. You're my best friend. I won't even speak about it if you don't want me to, I promise."

"Really?" Ron was surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Thanks. But, there's something I wanna ask you..." Ron got nervous again.

"OK, what?"

"Do you, I mean w-would you. No don't worry Harry."

"Ron, c'mon..."

"Do you feel the same way?"

**Reveiw please :D**


	4. The Daily Prophet

Harry looked at Ron. It was the most awkward conversation to have with his best friend.

"Umm"

"Oh, OK. I didn't expect you to anyway..." Ron looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"No no no! I didn't say I _don't_ feel the same way."

Ron looked up, excited. He couldn't believe his ears. Harry noticed.

"But, I didn't say I _do_ feel the same way either. What I mean is I don't really know. Sometimes I feel like I do feel the same way, and then sometimes I don't. It's complicated."

Ron looked down again. Harry felt so bad, telling him this, but he needed to know the truth.

"I guess it's better than you just saying no," Ron said, feeling more and more like he was going to cry.

"Just give me some time. My feelings are kinda messed up right now, I don't know what's what really."

"OK"

They walked out of the bathroom and back into their dormitory. All eyes were on them, and now Neville was in the room.

"Soo..." said Seamus, smiling.

"So?" said Harry, walking over to his bed.

"So... what happened?" asked Seamus, interested.

"None of your business," said Harry. Ron walked over to his bed and started getting changed into his pyjamas.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville.

"You really wanna know?" asked Dean. Neville nodded, eager to find out.

"Well, lets put it this way... _Ron and Harry sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G._" He and Seamus laughed in unison. Neville looked blankly back at them, obviously not understanding. Ron got into his bed and turned away, trying not to listen.

"Basically, Ron wrote this love note to Harry and somehow Malfoy got it and read it out to everyone," said Seamus.

"_Love note?"_ asked Neville. Ron got up quickly.

"YES... I wrote a note, big bloody deal! You wanna see it? Ask Harry. Otherwise, keep out of my business, OK?" he said angrily and then got back into bed. They all looked shocked, but didn't say another word.

**Next morning...**

All five boys went downstairs to breakfast. Ron tried to avoid contact with Harry, and stay as far away as possible from him, to prevent rumours. As they sat down, they noticed Hermione was already there.

"Hi," said Harry. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Harry," she looked at Ron and her smile faded.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"Err, Hi."

Ron looked puzzled, but decided to start eating.

"So then, what was up with _you_ last night?"asked Harry.

"Nothing..." she answered, as if nothing _had_ happened.

"Then why did you storm off crying?" asked Ron. Once again she glared at him.

"Ron! I was talking to Harry," she said, annoyed.

"Well, you _did_ storm off crying, so why?" asked Harry. She turned red.

"Never mind. I can't talk about that right now."

"Just tell us..."

"Us? I don't want to tell _him_" she pointed rudely at Ron. He looked confused. What had he done?

"Fine, tell me."

"No."

"C'mon, seriously tell me."

"I said NO!" she got up and walked away quickly, not looking back.

"What do you think is up with her?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, uhh, mmm. I d-dunno really." He muttered.

"Are you still nervous to talk to me?"

"Nah, course not!" Ron answered, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Good." said Harry. Ron turned red and looked at the ceiling. Again, there was a very awkward silence. It was broken by the voice of Malfoy.

"Hello." he said.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Harry coldly.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter, I was talking to your boyfriend." he laughed nastily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked Ron miserably.

"I said Hi.. ANSWER ME."

"Get away from our table." said Harry, standing up.

"Or what?" asked Malfoy.

"Just get away," said Ron.

"Nope" said Malfoy, clearly enjoying himself.

"Just ignore him," whispered Harry. They tried to ignore him, but all they could hear was: "Gay!"

Then he started yelling.

"OH MY GOD! Harry and Ron are holding hands under the table! How _adorable_!" Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing at this. "Bet they've been snogging all night."

"Leave them alone," said Neville timidly.

"Oh, are you part of this too then? Bet you've been joining in..."

"No, I have a girlfriend," said Neville blushing.

"How wonderful for you." said Malfoy. "I simply can't contain my excitement." He looked back at Harry and Ron. "Oh, you would probably like to see the front page of the _Daily Prophet_"

"Let me see it," said Harry, angrily. He grabbed the paper off of Malfoy, and started reading it along with Ron:

_Harry Potter, teen wizard, seems to be having a first romance with his classmate, and best friend, Ron Weasley. Both Hogwarts students have known each other for a while, and have recently made their relationship official. Harry has come out of the closet, which has shocked many other students, but some have called their relationship "cute". Harry says, "I'm glad Ron and I can be together in public. It shows how much we care for each other, that we're not afraid to let people see us together." Some students have reported a love note written by Ron, telling Harry his deepest feelings towards him, which is how the two became a couple to begin with. Draco Malfoy said, "I've spotted them holding hands and kissing, It's really quite disturbing." People are questioning how long the relationship will last. Ron says, "Me and Harry don't plan on breaking up any time soon, we're too in love." We'll see how this works out in the future but for now, Harry and Ron will continue with their young love._

_(Rita Skeeter)_


	5. Embrace

**Chapter 5:**

Harry looked up at Ron, who was a deep shade of scarlet.

"Why the hell would you tell anyone this?" he screamed. "You're such a liar!"

"Me? I haven't told anyone anything!" said Ron, who noticed everyone staring and looked down.

"Sure," said Harry, and he stormed off to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, arguments already?" said Draco, purposely walking into Ron and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, just leave it Malfoy!" said Seamus, and he turned to Ron. "Come on, lets go to our lesson."

As they arrived outside Hagrid's hut, Ron noticed Harry and Hermione standing up near the front, glaring at him.

"Tension..." muttered Draco to Crabbe and Goyle. Hagrid appeared from inside his hut.

"Alrigh', we have alot ter do terday. Get in ter groups of four an' wait fer further instructions." he said. Harry and Hermione stayed together, and were looking around for two more people - they didn't want Ron in their group. Ron stayed with Seamus, and they were joined by Dean and Neville.

"Who else can join us?" asked Ron, looking around urgently.

"Righ' Harry an' Hermione, join up with Ron, Seamus, Neville an' Dean. There isn''t enough people fer yeh ter be in groups of four." Harry and Hermione joined up with the others unwillingly. "OK, so terday we'll be looking at very small creatures called Hybirds. Yeh see they're about the size of a galleon, yeh see 'em?" he pointed to a small group of Hybirds. They _were_ tiny, and they looked like birds(hence the name). They varied in colour from grey to black to white and to brown, and they were making very high pitched noises. "Now, we'll be studying these fer a couple of weeks, so yer gonna need ter know the basics. The high pitched noise they're making now means they're hungry. Yeh'll notice there's a small box of forest rice in front of yer. I want yer ter feed 'em. Go on.." he smiled and started feeding his own Hybirds.

"Ow, it bit me!" squealed Hermione, as soon as they started. Hagrid appeared over her shoulder.

"Yeh'll learn that yeh need ter drop the rice next ter it, otherwise yeh'll get bitten," he said, and gave a quick demonstration. Then he walked off to check on the other groups.

"I don't think Ron said anything to the Daily Prophet Harry," said Dean while dropping a few grains of forest rice next to his creature. Ron looked down, embarrassed.

"Why would you think that?" asked Harry.

"Well, why would he speak to them? And if he did, why would he lie? I think it's just Skeeter, you know how she's always making things up..."

"Mmh," said Harry.

"I've finished. Hagrid! What should I do now?" asked Hermione. Hagrid walked over to their group.

"Blimey Hermione, that were quick! Yer good at this. Well, I've nothing else fer yer ter do so yeh can leave early." he smiled and turned to the rest of the class. "Anyone who finishes can leave early so get a move on," he announced loudly, and almost immediately people started working more quickly.

Ron finished and started walking back up towards the castle, when he heard something.

"Ron, wait up!" shouted Harry. Rons heart started beating faster and faster, and a smile spread across his face. He turned to see the most amazing boy, running towards him.

"Y-yeah?" he said, hardly being able to speak.

"I just wanna say, I'm sorry I blamed you. You probably didn - no, you _didn't_ say this rubbish to the Prophet." he smiled at Ron, who was looking more and more happy every second.

"Thanks," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Come here," said Harry, who pulled Ron into a tight embrace. At this, Ron's heart nearly stopped functioning. _"I'm hugging Harry. Harry's hugging me!"_ thought Ron, smiling. As he felt Harry's arms around him, he knew this is how he wanted it to be between them, all the time. He hugged Harry tighter, inhaling his amazing smell. _"God, I love him so much. Please don't make this stop. I love you, Harry."_

**Review please, thankyou :D **


	6. Potions

They walked back to the castle together, and Hermione looked furious that Harry and Ron had made up. Nevertheless, she walked with them.

"Potions," groaned Harry. "Snape," he groaned again. Ron tried to act as normal as possible, after all, he didn't want to ruin his and Harry's friendship.

"Yeah, I know," he said, in the most angry voice he could find. Harry laughed. _"Amazing laugh he has,"_ thought Ron. Hermione glared at them.

"Hermione, what's actually wrong with you? What did I do exactly?" asked Ron, who found it alot easier to speak to Hermione than he did to Harry. Hermione turned red.

"You should know," she said, and walked off. Ron stared after her wondering what the hell went through girls minds.

"I know what's wrong with her," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron, still trying to keep his voice normal, not stuttering.

"Well, I dunno if she wanted me to tell you this but I will. She really likes you. _Really_ likes you. Might even love you. And after that um.. letter, she feels really heart-broken and empty," said Harry, avoiding eye contact with Ron when he spoke about the letter. Ron looked confused.

"Why would she like _me_?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I dunno. You're attractive, funny, nice, friendly, loving..."

Ron blushed hard. He couldn't believe he was hearing this - especially from Harry. "T-thanks," he stuttered quietly. They arrived at potions class five minutes early as they finished their last lesson early. Hermione was already waiting outside. Ron looked at her.

"What?" she shouted at him, nostrils flaring. Ron backed away.

"Nothing..." he said, hardly being able to speak. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"Now I'm afraid to speak to both of my friends..."_

Professor Snape marched past and opened the door. "In," he ordered. "You three are early today, why may that be?" he looked at the three of them. "Potter?"

"Um, Hagrid let us out early so we decided to wait outside your classroom," he said(which was the truth)

"Five points from Gryffindor for loitering in the hallways outside my class," Snape said. "Each."

"So unfair. You come late and you get detention. You come early and you lose house points. You can never win!" whispered Hermione to Harry. He nodded. After the rest of the class had arrived, they all settled down to listen to their instructions.

"We will be having a _fun_ lesson today. I'll bring around a cauldron with strips of parchment with different ingredients and instructions. No two pieces of parchment will be the same. They all make a different potion. You're going to each make a potion and your partner will drink it. You will then try to guess the name of the potion you made. People who guess correctly will get to keep their potions if they wish. Everyone get into pairs," said Snape in his usual toneless voice.

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he go with Hermione or Ron? Hermione made her mind up for him, she walked off to join Lavender Brown at the table opposite.

"Wanna be my partner?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Ok," said Ron, blushing once again. Snape reached their table and held out the cauldron.

"Pick one, Potter, Weasley," he said while shaking the cauldron to mix the potion instructions up. Harry picked one, and then Ron did. Ron's seemed to be significantly longer than Harry's.

"Ah, mine's gonna take ages to make," said Ron, sighing. Harry smiled(Ron had to smile back).

"Ha ha, mine's really quick. I'll help you if I finish first," he said and started reading through his ingredients. Ron looked at his;

_**- 5 Ashwinder eggs**_

_**- 2 Rose thorns**_

_**- 100g Peppermint**_

_**- 1 Powdered moonstone**_

_***Take the 5 Ashwinder eggs and break them into the cauldron, with the shells. Stir anti-clockwise for 1 minute. **_

_***Add a pinch of Powdered moonstone, until the mixture turns light blue. Stir anti-clockwise for 1 minute.**_

_***Add 50g Peppermint. Stir slowly anti-clockwise(3 turns per minute) for 1 minute.**_

_***Add 2 Rose thorns. Wait for potion to turn white. **_

_***Add 50g Peppermint. Stir slowly clockwise(2 turns per minute)for 3 minutes.**_

_***Leave potion until it turns deep red. Then it is ready for use.**_

After Ron had finished his potion, he couldn't believe that he had actually successfully created a potion. It was deep red, as it was supposed to be. He also couldn't believe that he'd finished before Harry, as Harry's potion had much less instructions. He soon found out that Harry had to wait a five minute interval between adding each ingredient, and most of the time he was stirring.

"My arm is killing me!" he said, after stirring his potion for the last five minutes continuously. He had finished though. Harry's potion was black. Ron didn't think it looked like it could be drunk. After another ten minutes, everyone's potions seemed to be ready, so Snape called for silence.

"Now, you will drink each others potions. We don't have much Bezoar left, so you'd better have made these well, otherwise there is a great risk of death in this classroom today," he said, without a trace of joking in his voice. Everyone looked around at each other, frightened. Nobody wanted to be the first to start. Finally Neville gave in. He grabbed Seamus' potion and took a quick swig. Immediately, huge red boils appeared all over his face, with large amounts of puss leaking out of them. Everyone else suddenly wanted to try each others potions, mainly because they were repulsed by Neville's face.

There were people growing extra tall, extra small, fat, skinny, people who's hair colour was changing, people who's voices were changing. Hermione collapsed after drinking Lavenders potion. Ron wanted to check if she was OK, but he heard footsteps approaching behind him. Footsteps that could only belong to Snape.

"Why aren't we drinking each others potions?" asked Snape, annoyed. Ron turned around and noticed that Harry was holding out his potion for Ron to take. They didn't hesitate; Snape was standing right next to them. They both took a sip of their potions.

Ron felt the ice-cold potion trickle down his throat. He noticed that Harry's glasses were hanging in an odd way, and it was very annoying. "Harry, sort out your stupid glasses, idiot!" he shouted.

"Ron," said Harry softly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't call me 'Ron'"

"Why?"

"Because your a nasty, ignorant, idiotic low life, that's why! I HATE you!" snapped Ron, throwing his book at Harry. Everyone was now watching. Harry suddenly burst into tears. Nobody was speaking. Nobody knew what to say - their eyes were fixed on Harry and Ron.

"B-but, I'm in love with you," said Harry, wiping the tears from his eyes. He walked up to Ron and put his arms around him. Ron shrugged them off violently.

"Get off me you nasty foul pig!" he shouted and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped. Snape was smiling.

"But Ron... I love you! Don't hurt me! I'm in love with you!" Harry put his hand on Ron's face and started stroking it, with a huge grin. Ron grabbed for his wand.

"STOP!" shouted Snape, who stood between them. "Weasley, do you know what potion Potter has made for you?"

"No, I just know I hate that ugly excuse for a boy!" he sneered, glaring nastily and Harry, while Harry endlessly blew kisses at him.

"Potter, do you know what Weasley has made for you to drink?" he asked Harry. Harry stopped blowing kisses, and looked up at Snape and smiled.

"I love Ron!" he shouted cheerily, and ran over to hug him tightly.

"OK, that's enough, Potter. Seeing as neither of you can name your potions, I will tell the class. Weasley has made a love potion, if it isn't obvious already. Potter, on the other hand, has created a hate potion. The ultimate love-hate relationship" he smirked. "I don't need to get an antidote for this."

"What? You can't leave them like that!" shouted Dean, shocked.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do in my classroom! Five points from Gryffindor. Now, this is easily enough cured. Weasley, drink your own potion. Now."

Reluctantly, Ron stepped forward and took his own potion and took a sip. He felt normal.

"Ron! You're not angry anymore! I love your how you can change your mood so quickly. It's one of the many things I love about you!" squeaked Harry, who ran over and hugged Ron, again. Ron looked confused, but went with it - after all, he was getting to hug Harry.

"Yes Potter. Now you may drink _your_ potion." he gestured towards the black potion. Harry wouldn't let go of Ron. Ron blushed madly, but couldn't hide it, as he was being hugged tightly by Harry.

"Haha, Weasley is _loving_ this," muttered Draco, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Enough, Malfoy. POTTER!" shouted Snape. Harry let go of Ron and looked up at Snape, dreamily. "Drink the black potion, now."

By the way Harry was walking, it was like he was sleep-walking. He was swaying back and forth murmuring: "I love Ron." Ron blushed again at this, and pretended not to hear. When Harry reached the potion, he took one longing look at Ron, and then started drinking the potion. Instantly, he started to straighten up. He looked around at the staring eyes.

"I didn't just do that, did I?" he asked, mortified. Snape smiled evilly.

"One of the side affects of the Love potion. You remember the embarrassing things you do while under the influence of the potion." he walked back to the front of the class. "That's all for today. You may leave. Miss Brown, can you bring Miss Granger to the front so I can give her the antidote to the Sleeping potion."

Harry and Ron walked out of the class, more embarrassed than ever, with all eyes on them.


	7. The Dream

It was Lunchtime. Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. They'd been walking in silence since they left Potions. Ron looked at Harry.

"Harry, what did your potion do to me?" he asked. "I can't remember. I just remember Snape standing over us telling us to take the potions, and next minute you were... you know, hugging me..."

"Oh, uh you really hated me," he laughed. "You were throwing loads of insults at me and throwing things at me, while I was saying I was in love with you and stuff..." Ron blushed. He didn't tell Harry, but he wished that Harry would say he loved him in real life.

"Oh OK. Sorry about, you know, throwing things at you," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, and they sat down at the table. Other Gryffindors were staring at them. Neville was bursting his last boil, which caused Dean to throw up. Harry and Ron were relieved that this took the attention off themselves. "Hermione's coming in..." said Harry. Ron looked up.

"Seems I've missed it," said Hermione, sitting down.

"Missed what?" asked Ron.

"Missed you and Harry fighting and hugging and whatever else you did."

"Glad you missed it," said Harry. Hermione shuffled in her seat.

"Ron, can I, uh, speak to you for a moment?" she asked uneasily. Ron looked confused.

"Yeah OK," he said, and they got up and stepped outside the Great Hall. Hermione looked at her hands.

"You probably want to know why I've been acting how I've been acting..." she said slowly. Ron nodded - though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Well, you see, I really, I," she turned pink. "I really _like_ you."

"Aww I like you too Hermione," said Ron smiling.

"No, not like that. I _really really_ like you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh," said Ron. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but her eyes were gazing into his. Maybe, he thought, that if he went out with Hermione for a while, it would take his mind off of Harry. He would give it a go. "As I said, I really like you too."

"Really?" she asked, amazed. Ron nodded. "But I thought you were in to Harry?"

"You really believe what Malfoy says?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"No, well... Shall we go back in?" she asked, looking much happier.

"Yeah, in a minute. Hermione, um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, completely angry with himself for using her. Her eyes widened along with her grin.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Of course!" she squealed, and she hugged him. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Just a peck on the mouth. At this she smiled even more, and grabbed his hand. "Let's go back in now."

"OK." They walked back into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. People's heads turned, and Ron could hear whispering. He heard Harry's name being mentioned several times. They sat down next to Harry.

"So... we have great news, don't we Ron?" she said excitedly. Ron nodded, not as enthusiastically.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well," she grinned. "Me and Ron are dating!" she said happily, squeezing Ron's hand and smiling at him. Ron put on his best fake smile.

"Oh, cool. I didn't know you liked Hermione, Ron..." said Harry.

"Yeah, well, I do," said Ron, taking his hand away from Hermiones to eat his food.

"Well, are you sure you two are a good couple?" asked Harry, looking back and forth between Hermione and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course we are, Harry. Ron and I were made for each other, weren't we Ron?" she said, looking up at Ron.

"Um, maybe," said Ron. He really didn't want to do this to Hermione. It was wrong.

"What do you mean maybe?" asked Hermione, looking hurt. Then, without warning, she grabbed Ron and started running her fingers roughly through his hair and snogging him. Harry looked at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore. Ron pushed off Hermione.

"Look, Hermione. Sorry, I can't..." said Ron.

"What? But you're my boyfriend... What do you mean you 'can't'?" she said quickly.

"I don't think of you as anything more than a friend, I'm sorry," he said, truly sorry. She looked close to tears.

"But... Why the hell did you ask me out if you didn't like me?" she shouted, her voice breaking as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione..." said Ron, looking at Harry for some help. Harry just carried on eating.

"I asked you a question..." said Hermione coldly. "And I want the truth," she snarled.

"OK, fine. But you'll hate me. I thought that maybe if I went out with you, that I would forget about the person I really love. But I couldn't do it Hermione, because I knew how much it'd hurt you, but I guess it's too late..."

"Yes, it is too late. Do I even _need_ to ask who you were trying to forget?"

"Um..." said Ron, turning red.

"No, I don't. Because I know you love Harry. I _know_ you do. You look at him as if he is the most amazing thing ever to walk to planet. You blush whenever you talk to him. You sent him a love note _and_ you gave him a love potion. Am I right about this? That you're in love with _him_?" she pointed at Harry. "Sorry about this, Harry," she added quickly.

"The love potion wasn't my fault! And I've said I'm sorry. I really _am_ sorry," said Ron, looking at her for forgiveness. Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Leave him alone Hermione. He's said he's sorry, so just forgive him. He's been through enough today and yesterday, so you don't need to embarrass him anymore. C'mon Ron," said Harry leaving the table with a shocked Ron. Hermione watched them leave, and then Ron could see Parvati and Lavender comforting her - she was crying.

* * *

Harry and Ron went up to the common room, which was empty as everyone else was down in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sat down on one of the armchairs and Ron sat on another.

"Thanks," said Ron. "I don't know why I did it, it was wrong."

"You did it because-" said Harry, not knowing whether to carry on or not. "-Because of me," he finished. Ron nodded. He felt like crying. Over the past two days, his life had become terrible.

"I just thought, that me being in love with you. It's ruining our friendship and..." he could help it anymore. He started crying. Tears fell down his face as he thought of everything that had happened. He wished he was somebody else, anybody else. As long as they weren't in unrequited love with their best friend, ruining their friendship, and they weren't using their other best friend, to stop themselves hurting. He cried harder. Then, to his surprise, he felt two strong, warm arms wrap around his body, holding him tightly.

"It's OK, Ron," said Harry, pulling him closer. "It's not ruining our friendship, _never_ think that! In fact, it's bringing us closer, you see?" he wrapped his arms around Ron tighter. Ron rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"I j-just wish that y-you were doing th-this because you l-love me, and not b-because you're m-my friend," sobbed Ron.

"You know, seeing you snogging Hermione, it really upset me," admitted Harry. "I couldn't watch, otherwise I felt that I would cry." Ron lifted his head to look at Harry, confused.

"What do y-you mean?"

"I felt jealous. Of her, I mean. _I_ wanted to be the one snogging you. I couldn't bear to see you kissing someone else, it hurt," said Harry, and he looked down. Ron blushed hard. Was Harry really saying this to him? He didn't want to believe it, it was too good to be true.

"Are you joking? I don't think I can handle it if you are..." said Ron, looking at Harry. Harry smiled.

"I'm not joking. I've made my mind up. I _do_ love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you," Harry said looking deeply into Ron's eyes. Ron couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Y-you do?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry smiling. Then, he took Rons hand and held it firmly. Ron had butterflies in his stomach. His hand tingled at Harry's touch. He tried to control his breathing, but it was too hard. He felt Harry's other hand tangled in his hair, and Ron's heartbeat sped up quickly. He felt Harry's soft lips press against his own, and he was lost. Lost in thoughts of Harry. He couldn't think of anything else but the wonderful boy who was kissing him passionately. He felt as Harry's hand let go of his own hand and made it's way up his back, up to his face. It was then that he put his own arms around Harry's neck and grabbed his dark messy hair. It was, by far, the greatest moment of his life. It felt like it had been going on forever, but he still didn't want it to end, but it did. When he opened his eyes, he saw those mesmerising emerald green eyes looking at him lovingly. He knew he was blushing but he didn't care. After staring into Harry's eyes for what seemed like hours, he couldn't think properly. Everything was fuzzy. He knew that he'd just kissed the most perfect boy on Earth, and he couldn't stop smiling about it. He looked up at Harry. Harry was leaning in, eyes closed, to kiss him again...

Then he woke up.

**Hope you liked. Review please. I'll try to update asap :)**


	8. Forever

**This is the final chapter, so hope you enjoy it.**

His eyes remained shut, he didn't want to open them. It had all been a dream. A beautiful dream. But when did he start dreaming? He felt empty, heartbroken. Harry didn't really love him. He knew it had been too good to be true. Maybe, if he was lucky, the dream had started before he'd sent the dreadful letter - the letter that had ruined him. Then he wouldn't have Malfoy at him constantly saying "gay" and wouldn't have people's unwanted stares while he walked through the corridors. But he still would rather it be true. The dream was so.. Real. The feel of Harry's soft lips pressed against his, the smell of Harry, so strong and intoxicating. So perfect. He needed to stop thinking about it, or he was going to cry. Maybe he was crying. He couldn't tell, for he felt numb from the pain of realisation that it had all been a figment of his imagination. The only emotion he could feel was sadness. It washed over him, and he could feel a sharp jabbing in his chest, in his heart. _Why_ couldn't dreams come true? If this was a school for magic, then why couldn't he make it happen? Harry was _much_ too good for him. He was handsome, smart, brave, kind, friendly, loyal... the list could go on. What was Ron? Long nosed, lanky, red headed, obsessive, gay? Maybe that's what Harry thought of him. Maybe Harry was sick and tired of him... Maybe Harry was in love with Hermione. Maybe, Ron thought, that he should just leave Hogwarts. Go to a muggle school. Get away from all of this so called _magic_, which couldn't simply make dreams come true. Get away from Harry. Because, he didn't have the courage to speak to Harry anymore, without losing control. Without bursting into helpless tears. Without feeling as if Harry had shot an arrow straight through his heart, and he would forever be wounded. But he knew, of course, that Harry had nothing to do with his dream. Harry was oblivious to the perfect fantasies his best friend was having about him. That is, if the dream had started before the letter, otherwise, he would know of Ron's love for him. But no. even _that_ was too good to be true. He couldn't imagine Harry accepting the fact that he was deeply in love with him. If it had really happened, he wouldn't be friends with Harry anymore. Harry would've abandoned him. He went on for ages, thinking over and over about this. It must've been hours. He still didn't open his eyes, because he was afraid to face reality, and face the fact that he would never be with Harry, ever.

"Ron," he heard a voice say. That ever so familiar voice. The voice he had heard so clearly in his dream. He decided it was time to man up and deal with it. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. All he could see was the roof of his four-poster bed. Then, he turned his head to the side, to see that amazing boy from his dreams, Harry. He was too gorgeous to be true, but he couldn't think like that anymore, he decided.

"Yeah?" he asked, in the biggest attempt to hide his sadness.

"You told me you'd be five minutes late to transfiguration. You didn't even turn up..." he said. "You've been asleep for ages!"

Ron shrugged. He didn't care anymore. Maybe he'd get expelled. That would be better than having to be with Harry, watching him fall for girls, watching him grow up, and feeling lonely, knowing that he would never get the boy he loved. "Just tired," he said simply, and got out of bed. His legs felt like jelly. He'd never felt so lost, so depressed, so numb. He collapsed, and landed on the floor by Harry's feet.

"Woah, you alright?" asked Harry, grabbing his hands and pulling him back up and helping him back on to his bed. Just the feel of Harry touching his hand set of a million butterflies in Ron's stomach.

"Yeah," said Ron quietly, trying to suppress the tears. Harry looked concerned.

"You sure? you don't seem alright..." he said, looking into Ron's eyes. Ron felt like he could pass out. Those eyes were just so beautiful, he loved them _so_ much.

"I guess I'm OK..."

"You guess? What's wrong?" Harry asked, moving onto Ron's bed and putting a comforting arm around him. "You know you can tell me anything..." Ron sighed. He couldn't tell Harry what was wrong. Harry would hate him. He would think he was a perverted obsessive moron.

"Just a bit ill, that's all," lied Ron, smiling weakly.

"I think you're lying," said Harry. Ron's heart rate increased significantly.

"Why?" he managed, trying desperately not to cry.

"Because, you look like you're going to cry," he said softly, worriedly. "I don't want you to be upset. Have _I_ done something?" This is what Ron was dreading most. For Harry to blame himself for Ron's stupid dreams. Ron couldn't help himself. He let a tear roll down his cheek.

"N-no, you haven't done anything," he said quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap. Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, don't cry, Ron. Please tell me what's wrong," he said into Ron's ear. He was rubbing Ron's back soothingly.

"I c-can't tell you," said Ron through his tears. "You'd hate me."

"Ron! I could _never_ hate you," said Harry pushing Ron back to look intently into his eyes. Then, he pushed Ron onto his back and stuck his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron reached up to grab Harry's hair and he felt Harry's legs wrap around him, and his body pressed down against his own body. Harry's tongue moved slowly in Ron's mouth, but it was wonderful. He kissed Harry back, passionately. More passionately than in his dream - if it _was_ a dream. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. He opened his eyes, to find Harry staring at him lovingly, smiling his gorgeous smile.

"I love you," he said sweetly, tangling his fingers in Ron's hair, causing Ron to smile too.

"But, I thought it was a dream," said Ron, confused.

"You fell asleep after we kissed. I decided to move you. I lifted you back up to your bed, and told you I'd go to Transfiguration, and you said you'd be there in five minutes, don't you remember?"

"No," said Ron. "I thought it had all been a dream, that's why I was... Upset."

Before anything else could happen, their lips were pressed together again, and moving perfectly together. Ron pulled away after a few minutes.

"I love you too, forever," he whispered, and Harry smiled.

"I'll love you forever and after," Harry said, pulling Ron in for another kiss. Ron knew that Harry was the greatest person he knew. The greatest person ever. He knew that Harry would never leave him, and he knew that he wouldn't leave Harry. He felt happier than he'd ever felt in his life, and it was all because of this amazingly perfect boy lying on top of him, kissing him with all his heart. He just knew one thing; he would never feel empty, numb or depressed again.

**That's all folks, I'm afraid. I had fun writing this story, and if anyone wants a sequel I wouldn't mind writing one. Just let me know if you want one. And please don't forget to R&R. Thankyou :D**


End file.
